


Lay With Me

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [38]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Chimera August, M/M, Multiple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn is sent to collect a rare ingredient, but the only way to get it is to fulfill the chimera's terms.





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179622694215/lay-with-me

Vaughn’s mouth was agape at his master, the head scholar. “You want me to get _what_!?”

He eyed Vaughn, distracted by his current research. “Venom from a chimera’s tail. Do that for me.” He handed Vaughn a map, looking him up and down, a slight smirk at the corners of his mouth. “You’re a bright, strapping young lad, you can do this simple task.”

Frowning, Vaughn shook his head. “This is _not_ simple! You can’t-”

Standing, his master’s robes ruffling into place, he sighed. “Do this and you will be released of servitude, all debts will be repaid.”

Vaughn’s widened. “It’s that valuable? It can remove my debts?” He sighted, understanding now. “Which god tasked you with this and what do you want from them?”

“That’s none of your concern. Now get going before I change my mind!”

* * *

And that was why Vaughn was standing before the lair of the beast, unbelieving that he was there and that he was about to risk his life for some stupid asshole who hung a debt over his head. True, it was an enormous debt, but that made this task even more suspicious. Why was the venom so precious that his lifetime of servitude would be dropped?

The cave was dark, twisting and turning until Vaughn was sure he was lost. He sighed, causing the flame on his torch to flicker. He winced and slowly moved forward, pausing when he saw a very dim light in the distance. He heard breathing then, soft and deep, filling up the empty space and slicing into his soul. This was insane, he was going to die trying to gain his freedom.

“You’re either doing this or going back more a slave than before,” he told himself. He pushed himself forward, forcing himself to walk into the den before he talked himself out. He got to the edge, gurgled in his throat and promptly turned around.

The chimera, having smelt the human the moment it entered his cave, watched through slitted eyes, his ears hearing everything.

Vaughn wheeled around, walking back into the cave, making it a step further before turning back and exiting. He did this many more times, making it one more step each time. The chimera watched, eyes opened to bored slits as it followed the human’s anxious pacing.

It was on the tenth pass that Vaughn froze, eyes wide as he finally noticed the chimera was staring at him. All three heads, dragon, lion and goat watched him. “Well, you’ve com-”

Vaughn turned and left.

The creature sighed. Never in all its time as a chimera had it met such an indecisive person.

When the human came back, the chimera tried again. “You’ve entered my lair, a gra-”

And again the human was gone. Annoyed, the chimera rose and moved around its treasure to the side of the entrance. When the human stalked back in, the chimera stood in the doorway blocking it.

Vaughn jumped, dropping his torch. They were in darkness now. Terrified, Vaughn knelt down to find it, fumbling and mumbling urgently to himself. “Where is it? Where’d it fall to? I thought it rolled this way?” He felt in the opposite direction.

The lion part could see it clearly. And see that this was no warrior. He was crawling around on the floor now, shaking and stammering, his back was to the chimera, completely unguarded. Sighing heavily, his dragon head leaned forward and blew a puff of fire at the torch, igniting it perfectly.

The human yelped, falling onto his butt and scooting away from the chimera. The chimera sighed, their tail rising over their body to also stare at the human. It was a large serpent, rising between the large wings of the dragon. In four voices that echoed around the cave, the chimera spoke. “You’re pathetic.”

“I know,” he answered.

That didn’t sit well with the chimera. His tail hissed, the lion growled with the dragon and the goat rocked its head downward, ready to headbutt. “What kind of answer is that? You’re a mighty warrior coming to kill me.”

The human shook his head. “I was sent by my mast- uh, by, by… hired by… Octavius the, the _Great._ ”

“You’re as good a liar as you are a warrior.”

The man winced. He sat with his legs splayed out, his robe rising above his knee. His hands fell in defeat between them as he sighed heavily. “Okay, look. I am forced to repay him a large debt and he says if I do this errand for him- if I get venom from your snake… tail? Then he’ll free me of all debt.”

The chimera’s eyes widened. “ _Venom from me_? That’s a quest only the gods give.”

The human winced. “I thought so.” He sighed heavily. “Get my freedom only to be punished by the gods… Sounds about right.”

The chimera roared again. It wasn’t the sad look in the man’s eyes, it was the acceptance, the defeat. The man was short for a human, but in the glow of the torch, the chimera could clearly make out the impossibly toned body of this man. His arms, his legs and those thighs were thick with muscle. His eyes followed those thighs past the robes and it gave him an idea. He was cursed forever in this form, but maybe he had a chance.

“I’ll give you some venom, but for a price.”

The man’s defeat worsened, twisting the chimera’s insides.

“You must lay with me.”

Unsure he’d heard correctly, the human blinked. “Lay, lay with you?”

“And you’ll get the venom.”

There was a long pause as the human contemplated his odds. He eyed the chimera. “No tricks?”

“No tricks.”

He reached into a bag and pulled out a container topped with a cloth. “The venom goes into this. Just… Just bite it like normal…”

“Is that a deal then?” the chimera echoed.

He nodded his head.

The chimera, heart pounding, walked over to him. “Undress.”

The human complied, stripping under the creature. He began to turn onto his hands and knees.

“No, lay as you were.”

That surprised him, but he did as the chimera wanted. His knees were raised and closed together, nervous. The chimera licked his thighs, drawing closer and closer to his cock, coaxing his legs open. As he reached the human’s cock, his legs were wide enough for the creature to slide into. The goat head wrapped its tongue around the dick, bent at an odd angle as it mounted the man.

Vaughn had never experienced such gentleness. His master was cold and quick and forceful, and never wanted to see his face. The chimera hooked it legs onto Vaughn’s hips, securing him. The dragon head leaned over Vaughn and licked up his neck and over his face.

He felt four objects at his ass and jumped, gasping as he looked down. Four strange cocks were unsheathed under the creature, three smooth and pointed, one was thick with ridges. They dripped slick, rubbing it over his ass. The ridged cock moved on its own, finding Vaughn without issue. The other animals bleeted, hissed and growled in frustration.

Hesitantly, Vaughn reached down and guided all three of the others to his hole, holding them as they pushed inward. He gasped as he ass stretched wide. The dragon licked him while the goat licked his cock. The lion thrust their hips into him, all four dicks sliding in and out.

Vaughn moaned, back arching. The dragon swept their tongue across the expanse of his body, sinking their teeth into his neck, making him shiver. The dragon was gentle, biting a trail down his neck to the end of his shoulders, destroying any mark of the human’s master. He could see them and hated them.

The chimera rocked into him, his moans rising with each thrust. Vaughn reached out to grip the lion’s mane as he squirmed, kneading and pulling slightly. He pulled away quickly, muttering an apology for stepping out of place.

“You may grab me,” it said to him, heart angry for a reason he could not comprehend.

Hesitantly, Vaughn did so, pulling the chimera closer to hide his face as he lurched an orgasm. The chimera thrust faster, and as it did the serpent reached over them and struck the bottle, a large amount of venom dripping from its fangs. When it came, they all shot at different times, emptying everything into Vaughn and filling him up. Vaughn had never felt this much inside him before and he gasped, body wriggling as he felt the hot liquid shooting inside him.

The chimera pulled out and away, seeing all the cum dripping from the human’s ass. Vaughn, panting, rose to his elbows to look at the chimera. His eyes widened as he saw it suddenly begin to change its form into that of a human.

A man. A naked man, crouching on the floor in front of him. He was handsome, blonde with the body of a warrior. Vaughn did not know how to react.

The man smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

Vaughn frowned, confused.

“I was cursed to stay in my bestial form until a human would lay with me.”

“Oh.”

The man’s eyes wandered to Vaughn’s ass, still oozing cum. “It was incredible, though.”

Nervous, Vaughn’s legs rose to hide himself again while he laughed nervously. “I’m sure it wasn’t that great.”

Frowning, the man scooted over to Vaughn and pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him. He kissed him for a very long time, slowly and deeply. Vaughn began to relax, getting lost in each wonderful kiss. He forgot where he was and what had happened, only aware of those lips and the man attached to it.

Vaughn pulled away, frowning. “Wait, you were cursed until someone laid with you? What kind of curse is that?”

The man laughed. “One given by an angry goddess when I refused her.”

“Ah,” Vaughn said, rolling his eyes.

He let the man kiss him again and then kiss down his neck.

Vaughn frowned at the ceiling. “You could turn into a chimera before?”

“Mhmm,” the man hummed, kissing over Vaughn’s shoulders and over all the marks the dragon left. Some of them would bruise and the man felt a burst of pridein that. He kissed Vaughn’s lips again before smiling at him. “It seems we both had curses and now we’ll both be able to break them.” He looked to the venom.

Vaughn smiled and then frowned. “I’ll be free for the first time in my life… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

The man grunted. “Whatever you want to do.”

“I don’t have any money.”

The man looked around at the cave and the horde of treasure, smirking. “I’ll take you anywhere you’d like to do. We’ll see the world together.”

Vaughn’s smile was wide and hopeful and nervous. “You’d really want to?”

The man nodded.

He kissed the man again, excitement chasing away any shyness. “I’d like that! My name is Vaughn.”

“I am Augustus, once one of the best gladiators.” He pulled Vaughn to his feet. “Come, I have a small pool we can wash up in.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
